There are two types of sealant materials currently available for high temperature application: silicon based materials and glass based sealant materials.
Glass-ceramics, derived from “invert” alkali earth silicate glasses, are used as sealing materials for solid oxide fuel cell applications. The glass based ceramics materials are borosilicate glass-ceramics, boron-free alkaline earth silicates, and phospho-silicate glass-ceramics, which can withstand up to 800° C.
The silicon based ceramics are manufactured by various companies such as Dow Corning, Insulflex, and Cytec. These materials are stable up to 600° F. Some of the materials react or decompose in organic solvent, ultraviolet light and other chemicals. Currently silicon based materials have been used to seal the concrete joints.
These existing sealant materials are not stable at high temperature and decompose in harsh chemical environments.
Needs exist for improved high temperature sealant materials.